Changer de vie, si seulement on pouvait
by Valerie Weasley
Summary: C'est Harry que se lamente sur sa vie...il est est en 7ème année et décide que ça va être la fin pour Voldy...c'est ce qu'on va voir..lol....c'est une mini mini fic...alors ceux qui aime ça venez voir!..Chapitre 3 en ligne!
1. Pourquoi moi

Changer de vie, et si seulement on pouvait.  
  
J'étais en train de lire des fics et j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire ça, je vous averti il est 1h15 du mat..bon les persos = J. K.Rowling..mais ça vous le savez.pour moment je sais pas trop si m'a continue, ça sera à vous de me le dire.  
  
Chapitre 1 Pourquoi moi  
  
Encore une fois je n'arrive pas à dormir, je reste étendu dans mon lit sans rien faire, rien penser, où presque. Une seule penser envahit ma tête depuis maintenant bien longtemps, depuis que je me suis fait une « famille » enfin, ce que je peux nommer une famille à mes yeux. Mes amis, Ron et Hermione surtout, mais aussi les autre Neville, Seamus, Dean, Dumbledore, et aussi Sirius, comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le nommer plus tôt. J'aurai tellement aimé connaître ma famille comme tous et chacun. Pouvoir me blottir dans les bras de ma mère leur de mes moment de désespoir, au jouer au Quidditch avec mon père dès mon tout jeune âge, mais au lieu de cela je suis celui qui a survécu, LE survivant de cet horrible mage noir que je méprise chaque jours de ma vie depuis que j'ai apprit la vérité, la triste vérité, celle qu'on m'a caché si longtemps.  
  
Certains aimerai être à ma place, c'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire, certains croient la connaître, mais ce n'ai qu'une couverture, un simple masque que je me suis créé. Eux ils voient la célébrité que cela m'a rapporter, mais ce n'ai rien, absolument rien compte. Parmi ces personnes j'y compte mon meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, il n'a jamais rien dit, jusqu'à cette journée de 4ème année, je m'en doutais, une partie de moi savait, mais l'autre niait. Il m'a dit des ses paroles qui blessent. Comme si j'avais choisit d'être qui je suis. Mais si on regarde de son point de vu on peut comprendre. Lui a toujours vécu dans l'ombre, l'ombre de sa famille, l'ombre de ses amis, l'ombre de moi, mon ombre. Il n'a pas la place qu'il mérite, il vaut mieux, c'est certain, mais je te le dit mon cher Ron, tu ne mérite pas ma vie, elle est trop.., trop horrible pour que qui conte la mérite, même cette horrible Malefoy.  
  
Je donnerai tellement pour être à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, ta place Ron, même si tu n'ai pas apprécié à ta juste valeur tu as une famille toi, pour ça, je t'envi. Ou Hermione, même si t'es parents sont des moldus, une famille reste une famille et si elle est là pour nous, c'est l'important. Je donnerai tellement pour être à votre place. Mais ça évidemment, vous ne le saurez jamais. Je dois faire face à Voldemort, le détruire, je ne peut que me nourrir du mal qu'il m'a fait pour mieux l'achever. Un jour peut- être vous saurez. Un jour peut-être je vous direz. Mais demain tout sera oublier, je laisse dans ce journal mes pensés les plus cachées. Dès le jour lever, je redeviendrai Harry, simplement Harry, celui qui a l'air heureux mais qui souffre plus que tous. Mais cette année tout va changer, je vais venger ma famille. J'ai maintenant 17ans , je suis fort et plus puissant, cette année Voldemort va payer car trop de dommages il a causé. (ça fait Yoda ça..lol)  
  
L'année a passée, comme toutes les autres j'ai attendu la fin, comme tout le monde le sais, c'est à se moment que Voldemort viendra frappé, mais cette fois, ce sera la dernière.  
  
*************************************************************************** Je sais c'est court, il reste un bout, je l'ai coupé en 2 car dans ce bout là Harry écrit à son journal et dans l'autre ben vous verrez.et après ça sera à vous de me dire si je continue ou pas. 


	2. La fin, ma fin, sa fin

Me revoilà, c'est la 2ème parti.la fin , peut-être.  
  
La fin, ma fin, sa fin.  
  
Le parc de Poudlard était sombre et parsemé d'ombres noir, des mangemorts, il y en avaient partout. Les professeurs avaient rassemblé tout les élèves dans l'école, les avaient mit dans la Grande Salle et avaient munie celle-ci de nombreux sortilèges de protection. Dumbledore avait réunit tous les aurores du pays, les ministres, toutes personnes pouvant aidé à la défaite de Voldemort dans toute sa puissance. Le seul élève autorisé à se battre, est nul autre que leur sauveur, le survivant. À l'extérieur la bataille s'enclencha. Les sorciers passés du coté de l'ombre contre les autres voulant détruire leur maître. Des rayons de lumières traversaient le ciel noir au son du tonnerre. On voyait tombé les sorciers minute après minute, touchés par l'impardonnable sortilège de « l'avada kedavra ».  
  
************************************************************************** Dans l'école, tous tremblaient de peur. On entaient des cris perçants à chaque seconde. Ron et Hermione n'en pouvaient plus. Ils fallaient qu'ils sorte, ils devaient aidé leur ami, ils devaient aidé la planète, se caché ne servait à rien. Hermione, comme toujours à la solution à tout. En 6ème année elle avait découvert un passage qui reliait la Grande Salle à l'extérieur. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. Tout était sombre, enfin la lumière parvint à leur yeux. La lumière, ce n'était pas la douce lumière du soleil ou de la lune, mais plutôt l'horrible lumière de la mort, de se sort impardonnable qu'est « l'avada kedavra ».  
  
*************************************************************************** Harry et Voldemort s'affrontaient à nouveau. Autour d'eux gisent des morts, des mangemorts, des aurores.Cette fois il savait, il savait que ce serai la fin, pour lui.pour eux. Ils n'était plus nombreux, de chaque cotés. Voldemort avait épuisé son armé, Dumbledore savait qu'il pouvait appeler des renforts, mais pourquoi sacrifier plus de vies, tant ont déjà rendues l'âmes. Le seul à pourvoir tout changé était Harry, lui-même le savait.  
  
*************************************************************************** Le plus horrible des spectacle se jouaient devant leur yeux, un bain de sang terrible. C'est à se moment qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur, pourquoi étaient-ils sorti maintenant, ils se le demandaient. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils seraient capable de se protégés, mais qu'importe ils ne pouvaient laissé Harry ainsi, seul. Un mangemort s'avança prêt de Ron, trop terrorisé pour bougé, il voyait sa fin, sa vie défilée dans sa tête, sa vie, trop courte. Mais venu de derrière un éclair vert atteignit le mangemort. Il tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Ron se retourna. Hermione était là, la baguette à la main, la respiration haletante. Elle l'avait tué. Après s'être rapidement remit du choc, ils avancèrent vers le parc, ils aperçurent Dumbledore avec plusieurs aurores, et à l'autre bout Harry et Voldemort.  
  
Harry lança le « Doloris » à Vous-savez-qui. Ce dernier se tortilla sous la douleur. Voldemort etait impuissant. Pourquoi Harry ne lui jettait- il pas le sort qui mettrait fin à se déluge qui avait duré beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps. Voldemort se relèva, il leva sa baguette haut dans les airs, il la redescendit et la pointa sur Harry, il énonça haut et fort ; « Cette fois Harry Potter, c'est la fin ! » Harry n'essaya même pas de se défendre, il laissa tout simplement traversé la lumière verte au travers de son corps, cette même lumière qui avait détruit ses parents et de nombreuses autres personnes. Cette scène se passa au ralentit pour toute personne la regardant, on put voir distinctement le visage d'Harry, il n'avait pas l'air apeuré, ni triste, il était brave et fier. Une fois Harry mort, on vit Voldemort se déchiré. Son corps se transperça de lumière et de désagrégea. Du sang de Harry il vivait, maintenant que ce sang ne coule pu dans ses veines, il ne coule donc plus dans les siennes. Les derniers mangemorts vivant quittèrent le parc en transplanant. Des aurores partirent à leur recherche. Hermione et Ron accoururent au près du corps de leur ami, des larmes leur brouillaient la vu, mais il était trop tard, ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui.  
  
Bon ben c'est fini.j'espère que vous avez aimé..(soyez indulgent il est 2h45 du mat).est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse un autre chapitre.p-e que ça serait bien.alors si vous en voulez un autre, envoyer moi des reviews..et si ya du monde qui en veulent un autre je ferai 1 ou 2 chapitres de conclusion..ça dépends de vous.. 


	3. La vérité est si dure à accepter

J'ai écrit une suite vu qui avait du monde qui en voulait une, j'espère que vous allez l'aimez..juste pour vous mettre dedans vu que c p-e pas évidemment au début c'est Ron qui pense et après c'est Hermione..bon je vous laisse lire.désoler si ça a été long.faut po demander c'est la faute de qui..un seul mot :école.lolll.y va rester un chapitre après celui là.je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyer des reviews..c'est gentil, je vous aime tous..loll  
  
  
  
  
  
La vérité est si dure à accepter  
  
Je revoie la mort de Harry sans cesse dans ma tête, je le vois tomber, raide, sur le sol. Plus jamais je ne le reverrai, plus jamais nous le reverrons. Je n'entendrai plus jamais rire, je ne pourrai plus jamais le revoir, la vérité est si dure à accepter, la vie est tellement horrible parfois. Car hier mon meilleur ami est mort, mort pour nous sauver et plus jamais je ne le reverrai.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça ne peut tout simplement pas être vrai, il était trop jeune pour mourir. Je ne peux me dire que ce n'ait qu'un rêve, un horrible cauchemar qui ne terminera jamais, car Harry est mort, mort... Ce mot ne cesse de résonné dans ma tête. Il est mort pour nous, il s'est sacrifié pour tout les sorciers de ce monde. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de devoir le faire, c'est trop injuste.  
  
*************************************************************************** Les élèves se rendirent à la Grande Salle, elle était décoré comme il y a 3 ans quand Cédric est mort. Dumbledore se leva, il avait les yeux remplis de larmes, un regard triste, toute la salle était triste, et pour une fois même les Serpentard l'étaient, ceux qui ne pleuraient pas la mort d'Harry pleuraient celle de leur maître. Dumbledore se leva et commença son discourt, mais il était différent qu'à l'ordinaire, il était sans vie, il était remplie de peine. Il nous dit que demain aurai lieu l'enterrement des morts, dans le parc, sous le plus grand arbre.  
  
Après le discourt de Dumbledore plusieurs personnes particulièrement les Griffondor quittèrent leur table et se rendirent dans leur Salle commune pour honoré la mémoire de leur ami. Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans le dortoir des garçons, ils voulaient garder une part de leur ami, un petit quelque chose qui leur rappelleraient pour toujours Harry. Hedwige semblait avoir remarqué que son maître n'était plus là, les animaux sentent la mort. Hermione fouilla dans la valise d'Harry et Ron dans son tiroir. Il finit après quelques instants par trouvé un objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu, c'était un journal, le journal du survivant. Il l'ouvrit et commença à le lire, Hermione se retourna et s'aperçut que Ron pleurait, elle s'avança près de lui et commença à lire à sont tour. Les pensées les plus sombres d'Harry y étaient écrites, s'ils avaient su que leur ami ressentait une tel peine, vivait dans un tel désespoir. Ils continuèrent à lire, et arrivèrent à la dernière page. Le dernier message d'Harry, il l'avait prévu, il a laisser son testament.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Sirius, et tout les autres  
  
Si vous lisez ce message c'est que je suis déjà mort. Ne pleurez pas pour moi, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas que vous soyez triste pour moi, si j'ai fait cela c'est justement pour que vous et tout les autres sorciers de la terre puissent vivrent heureux dans un monde sans mal, sans mangemorts, sans Voldemort. Dites- vous seulement que où je suis maintenant je suis heureux, je suis avec mes parents. J'aurai aimé rester avec vous, mais le destin nous a séparé. .....La lettre continue ainsi pendant quelques lignes, Harry dédia ses biens à tous ses anciens amis et enfin elle se termina par ces quelques mots. ...Sachez que je ne vous oublierez jamais, je vous aime tous et sans vous, ma vie, bien qu'elle aille été courte, n'aurai pas valu la peine d'être vécue. Un jour nous nous reverrons, prenez soins de vous, réalisez vous rêves, ne vous laissez pas détruire par ma mort, faites le pour moi. Adieu Harry.  
  
Ron et Hermione éclatèrent en sanglots, comment pouvaient-ils ne pas le faire, Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils pleure, mais il ne savait pas que c'était impossible. Leur jambes étaient molles, ils n'arrivaient pas à tenir debout à cause de la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient, mais malgré cela ils devaient aller porté le journal d'Harry à Dumbledore. Lentement, se retenant mutuellement pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol et pleuré toutes les larmes de leur corps, ils se rendirent au bureau de leur directeur. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entré qui menait au bureau, ils ne savais pas le mot de passe, Ron murmura seulement qui voulait entré qu'il devait voir le directeur, et on ne sait trop comment ni pourquoi mais la statue bougea et laissa apparaître les escaliers menant au bureau. Ils gravirent avec peine les marches, le vieil homme les attendait assit derrière son bureau. Hermione tendit à Dumbledore le petit cahier de cuir noir et s'effondra en amenant Ron avec elle sur le sol, ils se vidèrent de leur larmes tranquillement et Dumbledore commença à lire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il déposa l'objet de tant de douleur sur son bureau et baissa les yeux, la flamme de réconfort y vivant était maintenant morte. Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient maintenant plus ne seule larmes dans leur corps s'assirent en face du directeur. Ils gardèrent une minute de silence, ne sachant quoi dire. Ron finit par rompe le silence et demanda à Dumbledore s'il n'avait pas un moyen de ramener Harry à la vie. Dumbledore réfléchit plusieurs minutes avant de dire qu'il existait un moyen mais qu'il ne pouvait l'utiliser (je sais je suis cruelle..mais vous allez voir pk), car s'il le fessait Harry ne serait pas le seul à revenir Voldemort aussi reviendrait. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas la peine de lui redemander, de le supplier, Dumbledore ne changerait pas d'avis.  
  
*************************************************************************** La journée était ensoleillé, c'était une belle journée d'été, mais la plus triste pour tous les sorciers de Poudlard et beaucoup d'autres aussi . Sous le grand arbre dans le parc, on pouvait voir des grands trous, tout les élèves assistaient à cet adieu. Un grand cercueil de bois sorti de l'école, en le voyant les personnes qui ne pleuraient pas déjà se mirent à sangloter. Une fois rendu sous l'arbre le cercueil alla se déposer dans un des trous et la terre le recouvrit. Dumbledore se leva et prononça son discourt d'adieu.  
  
- Depuis 2 jours, Voldemort à vue sa fin, aujourd'hui nous avons abandonnez l'idée de toute festivité, car Harry Potter à donné son âme pour celle de tout ceux ici présents et même plusieurs autres. Il a beaucoup souffert même si certain ne voudraient pas que je parle de ces choses... Il n'a pas souffert de sa mort mais plutôt de sa vie entière... angoissé à l'idée du retour de Voldemort et l'absence des ses parent, maintenant, qui sait s'il n'est pas avec eux... ou s'il restera à tout jamais à errer dans son désespoir... Observons une minute de silence pour son âme, repose en paix Harry Potter.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bon c'est fini pour ce chapitre là..j'espère que vous l'avez aimé..je tiens à remercier mon amie Milie pour le discourt de la fin, elle m'a full aidé..mici Milie :D Hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews :) 


End file.
